Domino
|age=none |death=none |pastaffie=none |postdeath=none |namest=Catling: |namesl=Domino |familyt=Mother: |familyl=Trillion |mentor=Trillion |apps=Unknown |position1=Unknown |livebooks=''The Tygrine Cat'' |deadbooks=unknown}} Domino is a stocky, stout black and white tom with a stubby tail, half of his face black, and half of his face white, and a black nose, green eyes, a broad face, stout limbs, and a zebra tail. History In the The Tygrine Cat :Domino stops Mati, alongside with his companions, Ria and Binjax. The silver tabby whispers to him that Mati is strange, and Domino just watches Mati with steady eyes. Domino asks Mati if he is a normal cat. Mati has no answer, so he tells Domino that he's sorry about entering their territory. The large tabby hisses at Mati, while Domino just tells him that it might be OK for him to stay, as long as Pangur agrees. :Ria and Binjax laugh at Mati, but Domino reassures Mati that they never seen a rabbit. When the two tabbies laugh at Mati for having an "agouti coat", Domino tells him that there is nothing to be worried about. He introduces himself as Domino, and the other two as Ria and Binjax. He tries to convince Ria and Binjax that Mati seems ok. Domino then wants to take Mati to Sparrow. :Domino leads the way, and the group eventually arrives at a lower section of the riverbank, out of human activity. Mati feels uncomfortable, and asks Domino where they are going. Domino just tells Mati to follow him. Mati is fearful of the river, and Domino just friendlily tells him that he's just going to have to take a leap of faith. :Mati emerges over the river and out of the tunnel, with Domino coming out to greet him. Mati is about to thank him, but the black and white catling turns and disappears into the tunnel. He tells Mati to hurry up before lunch arrives, and bounds ahead. Mati envies Domino's confidence as he follows him. He silently admires Domino's broad head, and stout limbs. As they travel, Domino confidently takes the middle road and walks on in silence. The light grows brighter and the tom declares their arrival at the place. :Domino ushers Mati to the entrance of the chamber, ignoring Ria and Binjax's sniggering. Domino introduces Mati to Sparrow, who wonders who could the visitor be. Domino introduces Mati to Sparrow. Mati glances at Domino, who offers a reassuring blink. Sparrow invites the children to come in, and the catlings enter the room. :Domino asks Sparrow if they had to go home. The old tom tells them that their mothers would disapprove if they didn't, and that a kitten wasn't to attend a gathering. Domino wishes Mati good luck, as he has to go attend the gathering to meet the other cats. :The next morning, Mati thinks of the friendly black and white cat who stood up for him while the others jeered at him. :More Coming Soon Trivia *Domino tells Jess to not creep on people. This is false, as he is a cat, not a human. References and citations Category:Males Category:The Tygrine Cat Characters Category:Catlings Category:Cressida Lock Cats